Demoonarc love
by AQUAVAMP
Summary: My name is Acquanetta Sinclair and this is my story of falling yet rising. Happiness but Sadness. But most of all this is my story of falling in love and how much it hurt me. rated M due to future chapters
1. diary entry

Dear diary

It's at times like this when i wonder would it be easier if i had gone through with the knife no matter how many people tried to stop me well i guess i will never know not now anyway

i have been getting so angry so quickly lately people keep asking me if I'm okay I'm not but i say i am i wish they would just leave me alone but they don't it would make things so much easier if they did, in case HE comes back, incase IT happens again. i can't control what happens i can't control the memories they haunt me in my sleep i wake up screaming and fighting. Yeah i have friends but can they really be called friends after all what do they really know about me. NOTHING. They know little bits but they don't know it all they don't know the extent of the pain i have felt. I know they get frustrated with how little i tell them but it has to be that way. I can't risk HIM knowing that they know it's the best for everyone.

People don't understand me especially not them the Marauders they think my life is so easy and perfect but it's not. It's been better since i left in the summer before 4th year. the girls know something is up but they haven't confronted me about it lily keeps seeing through my mask a bit.

Yesterday when I was fighting with snape and Malfoy, snape said something about knowing my secret

What one

I wish my sisters were here there are seven of us

me (aqua- Acquanetta solange Sinclaire)

Scarlett (scar- Scarlett Isabeau Thornille)

turquoise ( turq-san- turquoise Bourke tetokagen)

onyx ( onyx amethyst carnelian)

raven ( raven ebony indigo)

violette ( vio- violette fawn xanthe)

crimson (crimz- crimson slate bloodstone)

the only problem with them being here would be that it would be harder to hide our secret

that's it for now bye


	2. the beginning

Hey sorry for not posting earlier lost all the chapters and had to try and rewrite them hope you like it

AQUA-SAR-VAMP

I have suffered from depression for as long as I can remember I got addicted to anti-depressants so I'm not allowed to take them anymore.

It started getting easier to handle 2 years ago when I got sent to a boarding school. Being away from home made the pain easier to deal with but then my mother dragged me away I had to restart. That's all it's ever been all my life. CHANGE.

Well I guess the best place to start would be the beginning although it's hard to think about the time I was happy in here surrounded by my demons 24 hours a day 7 days a week.

I had everything I ever wanted, the perfect family, a perfect boyfriend until one damned day it all changed there was nothing different about this day apart from the fact that one day destroyed me, my relationship and my life.

I left that night; my mother insisted that I leave so she sent me to live with my aunt. It was okay at first but then I changed everything about me before I had long blond hair and sunny blue eyes and glasses. I always had a tanned complexion, but then I changed I died my hair black and put blue streaks in it. I started wearing contacts and changed my eye colour along with them they became a light blue like ice. My face turned pale due to stress. So overall I was different but not just physically. Emotionally as well I started drawing into myself becoming detached from the world it was the beginning; the beginning of the end for me.

Eventually I had to start school so I went. Every day I could see the happy, sappy couples around me and it made me feel sick. Sick, Sick, Sick. The memories of a time when I used to be happy and in love haunted me it's like these romantic couples were setting out to infuriate me everywhere I looked a romantic kiss or hug uh. It drove me crazy.

Then I finally felt like I was accepted people stopped staring at me in the halls, passing me in the halls they would nod their heads at me but then I got moved again back to my mothers. Boy was I in for a shock, my father had left. I had to go back to my old boarding school face that crowd again. The crowd that includes my ex-boyfriend. HELL.

This boarding school is special this boarding school is magic.

I am magic.


End file.
